Magnetic sensors are widely used in modern systems to measure or detect physical parameters such as magnetic field strength, current, position, motion, orientation, and so forth. There are many different types of sensors for measuring magnetic fields and other parameters. However, such sensors suffer from various limitations, for example, excessive size, inadequate sensitivity and/or dynamic range, cost, reliability and the like.